The Cereal Incident
by LovinAnimeGirl1
Summary: When a guest is over, the correct thing to do is make them breakfast, right? And what could be more simple than cereal!


Alfred F. Jones, more commonly known as America, stepped out from the guest bedroom into the familiar surroundings. There was a world meeting taking place in London that evening and like always, America stayed with his former care taker. It was easier than staying at a hotel and best of all it was free. Though, there was one huge downside. England's so-called "food". The older nation would always insist on cooking America meals since he was a guest. No matter how much America tried to refuse the offer, England refused to listen and continued to "cook". America would watch in horror as the poor food was slowly burnt to coal right before his eyes, placed on a plate, and put on the table for him to eat. America wasn't sure how in the world he was able to endure England's food throughout his childhood.

But today would be different. America would make his own breakfast! In order to do that, America had set his alarm to go off at six in the morning. England was an earlier riser, but there was no way he'd get up _that _early, right? Convinced that his plan was a success, America marched triumphantly down the stairs and straight into the kitchen. His shining sky blue eyes met a surprised pair of emerald eyes.

"America? What are you doing up so early?" England was sitting at the table, already reading the morning news paper.

No. There was no way that was actually England. He had to be seeing things! America took off his glasses and cleaned the lenses with his shirt. He heard a sigh in the room.

"America, don't ignore someone when their talking to you. Are you half asleep or something? And how many times have I told you not to clean your glasses with your shirt? You need to use a proper cloth."

_Just ignore the voice. You're just hearing things. There's no way England is down here this early in the morning. Gosh, I'm starting to go crazy like England. Seeing things and all..._

America placed the glasses back on his nose. The hallucination was still there and, even worse, was walking towards him.

"America? Are you alright?" The Englishman waved a hand in front of the American's face. "You're standing there in a daze. Did you see a ghost or something?"

America nodded. He had indeed seen a ghost. And that ghost needed to disappear as soon as possible.

England just shook his head. "I've told you a million times that ghost don't exist. You need to stop watching those silly tv shows before you go to bed." England stepped away from America and walked over to the fridge. "Here, I'll make you some breakfast to take your mind off it."

That's when America snapped back to reality. That was the real England standing in the room with him! And that room was the kitchen! England and the kitchen are a deadly combination that'll probably cause the end of the world!

"E-England! You don't have to do that! I'm not hungry!"

England rolled his eyes. "Of course you are. I can hear your stomach from all the way over here."

America gasped as he heard a mighty roar emit from his very own stomach. "I-It's always growling! That doesn't necessarily mean I'm hungry!"

"I know what you're trying to do and it isn't going to work," England countered. "You're just making excuses so I won't make you breakfast. For whatever bloody reason. My cooking is the best in the world! You should be thankful that I could be so kind to make it for you."

America held back the urge to throw an insult at England's cooking ability. As much as it was hilarious to see him burst into anger, it just wasn't worth the American's time. No matter how many times America insulted the elder's cooking he never seemed to learn and accept that he was a horrible chef.

England opened the fridge and pulled out a gallon of milk. "How about I just make you some cereal?"

America pondered the question. There was no way England could screw up cereal. It was one of the simplest things in the world to make. Just pour the cereal into a bowl, pour the milk into the cereal, and there you go. And since it didn't require a stove or oven, there was no way he could burn or set it on fire. America nodded and confirmed that the English man could continue the easy task. Meanwhile, America took a place at the table and watched.

England sat the gallon of milk on the table. He walked over to the pantry and pulled out a box of sugary cereal. America gave him an amused glance.

"W-What? I don't eat this stuff. I only buy it because I know when you stay over you'll constantly complain if I do not give you this fattening rubbish."

America smirked. "Uh huh."

England chose to ignore the comment and continued on. He searched the cabinets for an appropriate bowl before deciding on the largest one he had. He now had everything he needed. America gazed with a bored expression as England poured the cereal into the bowl. But what happened next, America wasn't ready for. England picked up the carton of milk and as he was about to pour the milk in, the carton slipped from his finger tips and fell into the cereal bowl. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. England's focused expression quickly turned to shock as he helplessly watched the carton of milk fall. Milk flew everywhere and when it made impact with the cereal, things only became worse. Both cereal and milk flew in every direction as the bowl flipped over and on to the floor. The kitchen had suddenly became a complete mess from one simple bowl of cereal.

America tried to absorb what had just happened. Did England seriously mess up a task as simple as making cereal? England also seemed completely taken aback at what he had just done. America took one look at the surprised man's face and burst out laughing. England's face reddened as he clumsily tried to defend himself.

"M-My hands just slipped, that's all!"

"Yeah, but only you would managed to do something like that!" America clutched his stomach and almost fell out of his chair. "Seriously! How can you mess up a bowl of cereal, dude?"

England's embarrassment quickly turned to anger. "Don't just sit there laughing! We need to clean this up!"

"At least it didn't catch on fire!"

"Wha? As if it would catch on fire, you git!"

"Everything food wise you touch catches on fire!"

"Are you insulting my cooking skills!?"

"Totally!"

After America settled down from his laughter, he helped his former brother clean up the mess. America secretly decided that he would tell everyone he could at the meeting about England's cereal incident. The entire world needed to know. He also made note that next time he stayed with England he would wake up at five thirty. If that still didn't work he would just walk to the nearest McDonalds he could find. After all, they're open 24/7 for a reason.

* * *

**I quickly wrote this story, so it isn't the best thing in the world. I based this off my best friend's experience. She did exactly everything England did. Ahh, I love that girl. xD**


End file.
